First Sight
by xoxBELLAxoxEDWARDxox
Summary: Bella is just starting life as a legal adult when everything suddenly changes for the worse. Bella meets The Cullen's when a tragic accident causes Carlisle to find Bella in a unexpected situation. Romance springs between Edward and Bella.
1. Over View

First Sight

Over View:

Bella is just starting life as a legal adult when everything suddenly changes for the worse. Bella meets The Cullen's when a tragic accident causes Carlisle to find Bella in a unexpected situation. Romance springs between Edward and Bella when Bella reveals a life changing secret.


	2. Chapter 1: New Beginning

**This is first proper story, so I hope you enjoy it. This chapter is a kind of review on Bella's life so far just to get you up to date. "xoxBELLAxoxEDWARDxox"**

**CHAPTER 1: New Beginning **

**Bella POV-**

This is it I thought to myself as I left the orphanage. After 15 years of my life stuck in that place I was finally free, it was my personal hell. I had been living in the orphanage since my parents died in a car accident when I was three, I don't really remember them since I was only three when they died. All I have left of them is my mother's old locket which has a picture of me as a new-born with my mom and dad. And all the money which I got from the house when it was sold.

I had just brought an apartment in a small town named Forks. I was planning on getting a job and then going off to college, but I didn't really have the money for any of that at the moment. I was really excited to be moving away from the orphanage as it held I lot of memories for me …all bad.

As quickly as I possibly could I pulled out of the orphanage car park heading to the nearest gas station, as this was going to be one long journey. If I was being honest to myself I was quite worried about the journey down to Forks as I had only recently passed my driving test and was still very shaky on busy roads. But a girl has to do what a girl has to do to get out of living hell.

I pulled into the gas station, to find the three school bullies from the high school I went to before I graduated. "This can't be good" I whispered to myself as I pulled up by a gas pump.

"Hey look it's Bella!" one guy shouted over to me as I began to fill up my tank.

I just carried on filling up my tank "Awww gone all shy have we" another guy shouted over.

I had always been the shy one at school. I didn't really have any friends, I kind of just kept to myself and got my homework done on time and always got my grades dead on.

I wasn't about to have my mood to have my good mood spoiled by a group of bullies ,who had nothing better to do with their time. So I just ignored them and went inside to pay.

"Pump Number?" The dizzy blonde said looking up from her magazine, nail file in hand.

"Three" I replied to her placing a bag of Cheetos on the side next to the till.

"That will be $60.85" The blonde said looking me up and down.

I handed her the cash and picked up my bag of Cheetos. Leaving the shop in complete silence.

I couldn't believe what I saw when I left the shop. I couldn't move I just froze at the entrance of the shop. My heart started racing and I felt the need to cry…and I had no idea why. "Those…bullies!" I spat out. They had ruined my car, it was smeared with mud, scratched all down the sides of the doors and the tyres had been let down. It took me years to save up for this car. I had been saving since I was 13!

After I had filled my car tyres back up with some air, took at through the car wash at the gas station I was finally on my way…again.

I turned on the radio in my car and started to sing to the song playing.

_**How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
Can't **__**win**__** your losing fight  
all the time**_

Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
You won't take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time

How did we get here?  
When I use to know you so well  
how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see

What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
on my own  
on my own

I'm screaming "I love you so..."  
But my thoughts you can't decode

How did we get here?  
When I use to know you so well  
how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

How did we get here?  
When I use to know you so well  
how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something I see in you  
It might kill me I want it to be true

**(****Decode by Paramore)**

After the song finished Wishing on a star by Rose Royce came on and all the memories came flooding back, this was the song played at my mom and dad's funeral. But I had to move on with my life, I couldn't just waste my life.

_**I'm wishing on a star**__**  
**__**To follow where you are**__**  
**__**I'm wishing on a dream**__**  
**__**To follow what it means**__****_

_**I'm wishing on a star**__**  
**__**To follow where you are**__**  
**__**I'm wishing on a dream**__**  
**__**To follow what it means**__****_

_**And I wish on all the rainbows that I see**__**  
**__**I wish on all the people who really dream**__**  
**__**And I'm wishing on tomorrow, praying it'll comes**__**  
**__**And I'm wishing on all the lovin' we've ever done**__****_

_**I never thought I'd see**__**  
**__**A time when you would be**__**  
**__**So far away from home**__**  
**__**So far away from me**__****_

_**Just think of all the moments that we'd spent**__**  
**__**I just can't let you go, for me you were meant**__**  
**__**And I didn't mean to hurt you, but I know**__**  
**__**That in**____**the game**____**of love you reap what you sow**__****_

_**I feel it's time we should make up, baby**__**  
**__**I feel it's time for us to get back together**__**  
**__**And make the best of things, oh, baby**__**  
**__**When we're together, whether or never**__****_

_**I feel it's time we should make up, baby**__**  
**__**I feel it's time for us to get back together**__**  
**__**And make the best of things, oh, baby**__**  
**__**When we're together, whether or never**__****_

_**I'm wishing on a star**__**  
**__**To follow where you are**__**  
**__**I'm wishing on a dream**__**  
**__**To follow what it means**__****_

_**And I wish on all the rainbows that I see**__**  
**__**I wish on all the people we've ever been**__**  
**__**And I'm hopin' on all the days to come and days to go**__**  
**__**And I'm hopin' on days of lovin' you so**__****_

_**I'm wishing on a star**__**  
**__**To follow where you are**__**  
**__**I'm wishing on a star**__**  
**__**Oh;oh;oh;**__**  
**__**And I wish on all the rainbows that I see**__****_

_**I'm wishing on a star**__**  
**__**To follow where you are**__**  
**__**I'm wishing on a star**__**  
**__**And I wish on all the rainbows that I see**__****_

_**I'm wishing on a star**__**  
**__**To follow where you are**__**  
**__**I'm wishing on a star**__**  
**__**oh, oh, ah, ah**__****_

_**I'm wishing on a star, oh,oh**__**  
**__**To follow where you are**__**  
**__**I'm wishing on a star, baby**__**  
**__**To follow wherever you might be**__****_

_**Wishing in a star, oh, oh**__**  
**__**To follow where you are, oh, oh, ah, ah**_

_**(**_**Wishing on a star- Rose Royce)**

I tried to make this song have a good and positive meaning behind it. The start of my new life.

**Edward-POV:**

"ALICEEE!", I shouted as I saw what she planning .She came kipping in to my room "Yes brother?" she questioned.

" I am not going shopping with you tomorrow, my wardrobe is perfectly fine thank-you" I told her. But Alice is Alice and we would probably all end up going apart from Carlisle and Esme as they working. Alice was about to reply until she got a vision. There was a girl I couldn't see her clearly but she was in a car accident, she was just about to hit a tree. And then it stopped. We didn't know when it was going to happen, where it was going to happen and who it was.

There wasn't anything anyone here could do, and Alice couldn't see this vision when she tried to look again.

"urghh! This is so confusing" she screamed as she stormed out of my room.

My phone vibrating signalling I had a text broke me out of my thoughts. It was Tanya, I really hated that woman.

_**Tanya: Hello Edward, I just wanted to know if it would be ok if I came down to visit next week I really miss **_

I didn't understand her, why not text Carlisle and ask him.

_**Edward: Sorry Tanya, you will have to speak to Carlisle on that one.**_

I replied back to her.

"Noooo!" I heard Alice shout. I read her mind to see what was going on, and there it was. Tanya didn't ask Carlisle to see if she could visit. She decided herself.

She is going to be her a week today. I wasn't in the mood for Tanya and her scheming games to get me to like her. And when I say like I mead 'love'.

I needed to hunt, as the burn in my throat was reaching maximum burn as I hadn't hunted in 3 weeks. I quickly put the book I was reading down and jumped out the window taking off into the woods at vampire speed.

**Bella-POV:**

"Almost there I said to myself as I drove past the 'Welcome to Forks' for sign.

I had been driving for about 6 hours to reach Forks. Now I just had to find my new home. It was only a small two bedroom house but there was only me so it would do for now.

I really didn't know where I was meant to be going from here. So I kept driving until I came across a small café and a little shop. 'Maybe I could get some directions… and food 'I thought to myself. I was about to get out of my blue Ford Focus when one of my all-time favourite songs came on it was 'The only exception- Paramore'

_**When I was younger**__**  
**__**I saw my daddy cry**__**  
**__**And curse at the wind**__**  
**__**He broke his own heart**__**  
**__**And I watched**__**  
**__**As he tried to reassemble it**__**  
**__**And my momma swore that**__**  
**__**She would never let herself forget**__**  
**__**And that was**____**the day**____**that I promised**__**  
**__**I'd never**____**sing**____**of love**__**  
**__**If it does not exist**__****_

_**But darling'**__****_

_**You are the only exception**__**  
**__**You are the only exception**__**  
**__**You are the only exception**__**  
**__**You are the only exception**__****_

_**Maybe I know, somewhere**__**  
**__**Deep in my soul**__**  
**__**That love never lasts**__**  
**__**And we've got to find other ways**__**  
**__**To make it alone**__**  
**__**Or keep a straight face**__**  
**__**And I've always lived like this**__**  
**__**Keeping a comfortable, distance**__**  
**__**And up until now**__**  
**__**I had sworn to myself that I'm content**__**  
**__**With loneliness**__**  
**__**Because none of it was ever worth the risk**__****_

_**You are the only exception**__**  
**__**You are the only exception**__**  
**__**You are the only exception**__**  
**__**You are the only exception**__****_

_**I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't**__**  
**__**Let go of what's in front of me here**__**  
**__**I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up**__**  
**__**Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream**__**  
**__**Ooh Ooh...**__****_

_**You are the only exception**__**  
**__**you are the only exception**__**  
**__**you are the only exception**__**  
**__**You are the only exception**_

_****__**You are the only exception**__**  
**__**You are the only exception**_

_****__**And I'm on my way to believing**__**  
**__**Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.**_

I stayed in the car until then song finished.

As soon as the song finished I grabbed by phone keys and credit, then headed into the café. I ordered mushroom ravioli, it was amazing. The food at the orphanage was horrid almost slop like must this just tasted amazing._**  
**_As soon as I had finished my food and it was all paid for I headed out to the shop next door. It was very quiet inside the shop. I quickly grabbed a bottle of water and an apple and headed over to the check out.

"That will be $4.50 please" a man in his late 50's told me. He looked like he had lived here for a long time so a gave him the money and asked him for directions to me new house.

He told which roads to take and that I should see the street sign when I arrived.

I hoped back into my car and followed the road like he told me to. I grabbed my bottle of water with one hand still on the steering wheel. I opened up my water and started drinking I was about to put the cap back on it when car came speeding around causing me to swerve off road and the water to go everywhere.

I tried to gain control back over my car but it was too late. I was heading straight for a tree and before I had time to grab the steering wheel back, everything went black.

My whole body ached I knew I had broken bones, but I wasn't worried about that. I was struggling to catch my breath; I could feel something sharp in my side. But I couldn't move or even open my eyes. I felt like I was sucked into a black hole.

**Carlisle-POV:**

I was on my back from work when I saw it. There was a Blue Ford Focus down a ditch wrapped around a tree. I didn't think there was anyone there until I heard a low, slow heartbeat.

I slammed on the breaks to my car and ran over to the car at vampire speed. I was shocked when I went to the driver's side, I found a young girl around 18 just had beautiful long brown hair but there was something sticking in the her left lung. Her lung was punctured I could her the soft nose of the blood escaping. Her heart was slowing. She was so beautiful, I couldn't just let her die. So I decided to change her.

Her sweet blood lingered on my lips and in my mouth. I quickly took her life less form and ran back to my car. I wonder what the rest of my family will think of her.


	3. Chapter 2: New Life

**First Sight**

**Chapter 2- New Life.**

**Bella-POV:**

I was burning. My whole body felt like it was on fire. I had no idea what was happening to me, I couldn't move or open my eyes. I felt like I was being pulled down. I couldn't remember anything, where was I?

The only thing I could hear was a beating heart, it seemed too fast. Something wasn't right.

That's when it hit me. I was in a car accident. I hit a tree, but I couldn't remember anything from then on.

The burning sensation from my fingers and toes was slowly fading, but the speed of the heartbeat. I wanted to scream out in pain but I couldn't. It didn't feel right. For starters I had no idea where I was and all I could hear was my own heartbeat speeding up by the second.

All of a sudden the pain got too much and I let out a blood curling scream. After that all went silent, even my heartbeat. Gone. The burning had gone and all that remained was a burning in my throat.

Edward-POV:

I heard Carlisle approaching the house from work. He was hiding something, I knew this because he was blocking his thoughts thinking about this new antibiotic the doctors had found out about today at work.

That's when I heard it. There was a heartbeat coming from the backseat of Carlisle's Mercedes.

I quickly jumped out of my window and ran at vampire speed down to Carlisle. He was just pulling up.

"Good Evening son" He greeted me.

"Hello Dad" I replied, desperate to know what was going on. "What happened" I asked nodding towards the back seat of his car.

"Uhmm, well I was on my way back home when I came across her. She had hit a tree and was in a right state. She only had a couple of minutes left and she just looked so innocent. I couldn't just let her die.

I hadn't even looked at her since she arrived. I looked through the window to find the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my 109 years on this earth.

All of a sudden a song started to play it was coming from her coat pocket, it was her cell ringing. The song play was 'call me maybe by Carly Rae Jepson'.

_**I threw a wish in the well,**__**  
**__**Don't ask me, I'll never tell**__**  
**__**I looked to you as it fell,**__**  
**__**and now you're in my way**__**I trade my soul for a wish,**__**  
**__**pennies and dimes for a kiss**__**  
**__**I wasn't looking for this,**__**  
**__**but now you're in my way**__**Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**__**  
**__**Hot night, wind was blowin'**__**  
**__**Where you think you're going, baby?**__**Chorus**__**  
**__**Hey, I just met you,**__**  
**__**and this is crazy,**__**  
**__**but here's my number,**__**  
**__**so call me, maybe?**__**It's hard to look right,**__**  
**__**at you baby,**__**  
**__**but here's my number,**__**  
**__**so call me, maybe?**__**Hey, I just met you,**__**  
**__**and this is crazy,**__**  
**__**but here's my number,**__**  
**__**so call me, maybe?**__**And all the other boys,**__**  
**__**try to chase me,**__**  
**__**but here's my number,**__**  
**__**so call me, maybe?**__**You took your time with the call,**__**  
**__**I took no time with the fall**__**  
**__**You gave me nothing at all,**__**  
**__**but still, you're in my way**__**I beg, and borrow and steal**__**  
**__**Have foresight and it's real**__**  
**__**I didn't know I would feel it,**__**  
**__**but it's in my way**__**Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**__**  
**__**Hot night, wind was blowin'**__**  
**__**Where you think you're going, baby?**__**Hey, I just met you,**__**  
**__**and this is crazy,**__**  
**__**but here's my number,**__**  
**__**so call me, maybe?**__**It's hard to look right,**__**  
**__**at you baby,**__**  
**__**but here's my number,**__**  
**__**so call me, maybe?**__**Hey, I just met you,**__**  
**__**and this is crazy,**__**  
**__**but here's my number,**__**  
**__**so call me, maybe?**__**And all the other boys,**__**  
**__**try to chase me,**__**  
**__**but here's my number,**__**  
**__**so call me, maybe?**__**Before you came into my life**__**  
**__**I missed you so bad**__**  
**__**I missed you so bad**__**  
**__**I missed you so, so bad**__**Before you came into my life**__**  
**__**I missed you so bad**__**  
**__**And you should know that**__**  
**__**I missed you so, so bad**__**It's hard to look right,**__**  
**__**at you baby,**__**  
**__**but here's my number,**__**  
**__**so call me, maybe?**__**Hey, I just met you,**__**  
**__**and this is crazy,**__**  
**__**but here's my number,**__**  
**__**so call me, maybe?**__**And all the other boys,**__**  
**__**try to chase me,**__**  
**__**but here's my number,**__**  
**__**so call me, maybe?**__**Before you came into my life**__**  
**__**I missed you so bad**__**  
**__**I missed you so bad**__**  
**__**I missed you so so bad**__**Before you came into my life**__**  
**__**I missed you so bad**__**  
**__**And you should know that**__**  
**__**So call me, maybe.**_

I answered the phone and a man answered. He sounded like he was in his early 50's.

"Hello?" I asked the man on the phone.

"Ermmm, hello. Is Miss Isabella Swan there" he asked sounded very confused.

I had to think of something fast. "Sorry, there was a terrible car accident and Miss Swan is no longer with us.

"Oh I am sorry, I was just calling about giving her the keys to her new house but I will call to get all the money sent to family at a later date, sorry for bothering you" He said and then hung up the phone.

"This is going to be a long couple of days" I said to Carlisle.

**Bella-POV:**

I don't know how long I have been lying here, but it felt like years. I needed to get up. Just as I was about to get up I heard a high pitch scream, it didn't sound like a scared kind of scream but an excited one.

"She's waking up" The girl with high pitch scream said in a excited, loud whisper. Everything I heard sounded so clear and loud.

And then I opened my eyes.

Everything was so sharp. Clear. Defined. I could see the flecks of dust floating around in the air. "Am I dead" I said not knowing there was anyone else in the room with me.

"Well technically you are. You're a _**vampire**_" a beautiful voice said, I followed the voice and it came from a beautiful man with blonde hair.

I had no idea what was going on. "But….How…I was in a car accident?"

"Yes you were, but I found you and I just couldn't leave you there…you seemed…special".

I scoffed not meaning to. "Me special I am just some worthless piece of trash nobody wants"

"Aww honey we want you, I'm Esme by the way" She hugged me so I hugged her back to be polite, she seemed really nice. They all did.

I Looked around the room to find 7 beautiful figures all looking intently at me.

"Ermm,Hello." I chocked out. My voice sounding like a bell ringing.

A short pixie like girl came up to me and engulfed me in a hug. "Hi, I'm Alice!" the one with the high pitched scream and the pixie like features said. "Hi, Alice I'm Bella" I replied. "I know" she said and smiled at me. But before I could replied she started to introduce everyone else to me. "This is jasper" she said pointing to a tall man with long honey blonde hair.

"Hello Ma'am" Jasper replied shaking my hand.

"Next is Emmett and Rosalie" Alice said pointing to a beautiful blonde girl and a muscular guy who had dark brown/ black short curly hair. "Hello" I said to them shaking hands with them.

"You've already met Esme and Carlisle" she said walking past them over to the handsomest boy I had ever seen. He had amazing bronze uncontrolled hair and beautiful features. "And finally this is Edward" Alice said.

"Hello, Bella" he said taking my hand and kissing my knuckles. If I could I would definatley by blushing right now.

"Hi" I replied, not knowing what else to say.

Carlisle was next to speak " where have my manners gone, you must be so thirsty. Lets go hunt"

I hadn't actually noticed the burn in my throat until he brought it up. But now there was a throbbing burning sensation in my throat.

I didn't even know how to hunt.

_**Please review, and i will try and update every other day. If you have any questions about the story please PM me. thanks to the people who Favorited this a lot. Thanks-xoxBELLAxoxEDWARDxox**_


	4. Chapter 3: First Hunt

**Chapter 3- First Hunt:**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story so far. I love to hear from you guys so keep it coming. I think I am going for the shorter and faster updates kind of route if you don't want that please tell me on review. On with the story.**

**Bella-POV:**

'_**I didn't even know how to hunt'**_

Okay, here we go I said to myself as we all leapt from the top window of Edwards's room.

"Don't worry about anything Bella, everything goes smoothly" Alice reassured me. I wasn't worried about that; it was the whole killing an animal part. That was the reason behind me being a vegetarian as a human.

But I suppose this was my only way to survive, if you would call it surviving. As I was already what you would probably call…Dead.

We began running and I couldn't believe how fast we were all going, we were faster than any race car I had ever seen. The wind was blowing my hair right back, out of my face. I could smell everything around me, and I could even hear the car radio's from the cars on the highway.

I came to an abrupt stop when I noticed a large ravine that everyone else had got across easy. I couldn't possibly jump that. They made that look so easy. 'No way' I said to myself in my thoughts.

"Come on Bella!" Emmett boomed out.

"I...I don't think I can" I replied weakly…I really didn't like heights and big drops, and this was...big.

"Shall I come over and we can jump together?" Edward whispered to me.

I merely nodded my head not knowing to front. 'Come on Bella! You're a vampire for Christ's sake; you can do that jump easy'. I didn't care what the voices in my head were telling me. But I did care that Edward was coming. For me.

In one swift jump Edward was standing next to me. He was so beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off, of him. And neither could he with me. We just froze there staring at each other for what seemed like hours…just like a loved up couple. I hadn't really had a proper look at Edwards face before now. It just looked so soft but hard at the same time. Smooth? His cheek lines were so defined they almost looked toned. He had the most amazing eye brows, same colour as his hair…hmm bronze. And his hair alone was almost dreamlike; he had the most amazing out of control bronze hair. Oh and where do I start with his lips? The lips. They were so pink and full. So…so kissable. What was I on about I had only just met him.

Was I falling in love with Edward Cullen?

**Edward-POV:**

Bella didn't jump the ravine when everyone else did. Instead she just stood there like she was waiting. But for what?

"Come on Bella!" Emmett boomed, holding back a laugh.

The thoughts coming from everyone else's were flying around at a 100 miles per hour in my head/mind.

"What's she doing"

"_Ha. That's just so funny, my little sister scared to jump"_

"_Weird. I never saw this happen"_

"_So many emotions, someone please stop it"_

"_Aw. I hope my little girl if ok. She is already a daughter to me, I remember being scared on my first hunt and I wouldn't jump. She's defiantly my daughter."_

"_I've never come across this before apart from with Esme. A vampire scared to jump"_

I wish they would control there minds. It's not I can block them; but they sure can block me even if it is with annoying pop songs _'Alice' _or rude and inappropriate thoughtsabout Rose_ 'Emmett', _actually that I couldn't handle especially the pictures…Ew, not even going there.

Bella looked so scared, and lonely. Just standing there all alone, no knight in shinning armour standing by her side.

That's when it clicked.

"Shall I come over and we can jump together?" I asked Bella.

She only nodded back. I didn't even know what she was thinking either as we found out yesterday that I couldn't read her mind, when I tried I got nothing. Just like a blank piece of paper.

With a small jump I was over the ravine and next to Bella in a matter of seconds. Bella scent was all over the place as she was standing right next to me. Freesias and strawberries, beautiful. I had never really looked at Bella properly, but I should have. She one amazing little face. Her face was heart shaped. Her cheeks were all defined and toned and once used to be very flushed. Her eyes were a bright crimsoned red, but that would only last a couple of weeks till they changed to a golden colour like the rest of our families. She had a small nose that just sat perfectly in the middle of her face. Oh, and the best bit… her lips. They were all plump and all the same size. So kissable I thought to myself as my eyes scanned her face till our eyes locked. Could this really be happening?

'Was I in love with Bella?'

**Bella-POV:**

Edward helped me across, well showed me how to jump. But everything felt so much better with him around. My felt like it actually meant something. Like I was born to do this, and be this… a vampire.

We all began running again, getting deeper and deeper in the woods. Every second getting closer to my prey. My meal. My first kill.

Suddenly I smelt it, blood.

There was a soft set of paws on the damp ground a few meters away. The rich sent was umissiable and very close to me. My eyes pinpointed the movement and that's when I saw it a large and tender cat.

With a light bound I launched myself forward and landed right behind the lion. Suddenly he turned around and began to claw the space between us. I ignored the now exposed coming from the side of his mouth and launched myself at him, knocked us both over and unto the hard forest floor.

It wasn't really much of a fight.

The lion's claws could have been human fingers for all the damage it caused on my skin. Nothing. His weight was nothing to me. He was trying to make his way to my throat with no luck. Instead I found his. My jaw locked easily on the precise point where the heat flow of blood concentrated.

It was easy and took up none of my effort what so ever, just like biting into butter.

The flavour wasn't right but it was hot and soothed my throat.

I did the same with another 6 deer's until I felt all sloshy inside.

We began to head back to the house. I was so proud of myself. For someone who was a vegetarian a couple of days ago, I wasn't doing to well. But I had done it, I had got through my first hunt.

**Thanks for reading yet again. I really appreciate it and I also just really enjoy writing for you guys. Next chapter is going to be about Bella's past. **

**I am also planning on doing a sequel to this story, so please either pm me or put some ideas on the review for me if you have any good ideas, thank- you **

**And yes I know this one is shorter but there is no song in this one, just writing **

**xoxBELLAxoxEDWARDxox **


	5. Chapter 4: Past

**Thank- You, everyone who favourited my story and me. I will try and update every day, but if I don't it will be in the next couple of days **

**Chapter- 4: Past**

**Bella- POV:**

We had just arrived back to the house, my new home.

"Let's go sit in the living room" Edward suggested. Me, Rosalie and Esme all nodded in reply.

"Hell yeah! I want to her about belly buttons past" Emmett boomed in reply. Where did he get that name from? Edward just rolled his eyes and showed me to the living room.

I really didn't want share my past with them. It wasn't that I didn't trust them or anything. It was myself I didn't trust, with my past it was quite hard to keep all my emotions together and intact. 'Poor Jasper' I thought to myself.

I sat down on the white 2 person sofa. I was quite shocked when Edward approached me.

"Mind if I sit here" he asked gesturing to the empty seat next to me.

"Be my guest" I replied a little too enthusiastically causing all round chuckles and booming laughter from Emmett.

"So Bella" Carlisle started. "Tell us about yourself in your past life.

'Here we go' I thought to myself as I emotionally prepared myself for what was about to happen. I would tell them everything apart from one thing. They weren't ready for that much let and personally… neither was I.

"Ermm, well..." I started nervously. "Well, when I was three years old my parents died and I was immediately orphaned as I had no family. My family all fell apart as soon as I was born as both sets of my grandparent's disagreed with my parents' choice to marry and have a child at such an early. They all though I was a mistake and ruined my mom and dad's lives."

This caused gasps all around and Esme came over and greeted me in an enormous hug that would crush a human instantly.

I began to continue my story as soon as Esme had released me from the hug.

" So there I was, some ugly little 3 year old who wasn't even wanted by her own family. Did you know I was in the car when my parent's died. They were both in the front unconscious but I was still conscious and crying. I only survived as a Good Samaritan passing heard me crying from the car wreck and came over and got me out of the car wreckage with seconds to spare. Because when she went back to get my parent's the car…" I closed my eyes and continued. "The car, it was already going up in flames."

I opened my eyes to clear my head of all the bad memories that now lingered in my head, to find my new family all staring at me in shock with their eyes wide open.

After a couple of minutes of silence I continued with the story off my life. "So as you could probably tell no one wanted me and as I grew my chances of ever being adopted became slimmer and slimmer by every year that passed."

"I was always very alone as I was growing up especially at the orphanage. I always did all my homework and got all my grades bang on but no one wanted a loner who had no friends and did all their work. I was always told by the staff that worked at the orphanage that, that's what all of the couples looking for adoption wanted. But obviously not."

"I was kind of always picked on in school as well, no one wanted to be friends with someone who had no friends and lived in an orphanage" I knew if I could I would be crying be now. I was really shocked when Edward came over to me and just held me in his arms. I don't know how long I was sitting there in Edward's arms all I knew is that I didn't want it to ever end. But I needed to continue with my story or else I never would.

I lifted my head out of Edward's chest and continued with my story.

"When I reached 15 I got a part time job at 'Newton's outdoor gear', they had who was my age at the . I later found out he was in quite a few of my lessons. I thought this was good as we became really close and started talking all the time. We became best friends but he felt it could be more so we started dating for a few months until…Well that's a different story." I really wasn't ready to share that just yet.

They all nodded at me in agreement. But I knew that they all wanted to know really. It's not that I didn't want to tell them. I just wanted to get to know them a bit more first.

"After Mike and I broke up, kind of abruptly after… well we broke up and I carried on with my life. Well I tried to as best as I could."

"The money I had been getting from working at the 'Newton's' store helped me save up for me first car. It was a Blue Ford Focus. It took me till I was nearly eighteen though until I could actually buy it. It kind of just sat there collecting dust for weeks as the orphanage didn't trust me and wouldn't let me take my driving test until a week before I turned 18. Everyone else had been driving since they were 16 and I still had to take the bus. It was embarrassing."

"Finally I turned 18 and was free of that dump. I had already brought a place down here in Fork's. So I moved straight away. That's where I was going when I crashed."

"So that's me" I said proudly, forcing a smile unto my lips.

Everyone was just staring at me speechless. Until Carlisle spoke it had been silent.

"I am sorry but I told the man that you brought the house of that you had died in a terrible accident and would no longer need the house, I was hoping that you would be staying here with us and wouldn't need the house, Esme and Edward have made you up a room on the top floor during your change and Alice has your new I.D. card and credit card.

"Welcome to the family…Bella Cullen" Alice said giving me a hug.

"Thanks Guys" I replied "But are you sure you want me?" I asked.

"Of course we do Bella!" They all replied at the same time.

That's when I finally knew I would have a real family who truly cared and loved me like and sister and a daughter.

**That's the end of chapter 4. I hope you liked it. I will try and update tomorrow, I f I do it will probably only be 500-700 words though. But Thursday will be back to normal. Thanks' for sticking with me and reading my stories it really means a lot to know that there are actually people out there reading my stories and enjoying them. So thanks again and please REVIEW…! **

**xoxBELLAxoxEDWARDxox**


	6. Chapter 6: Trouble

**Chapter 5- Trouble:**

**Thank- You to everyone who is still with. The start of this story is officially over; here comes the good stuff. But it's only going to be a short one I have loads to do. But I won't be able to update Friday night and possibly Saturday… but don't freak your patience will be rewarded.**

**Bella-POV:**

It has been a whole week since my car accident. I was really enjoying being a vampire, I actually felt like I belonged. I was no longer the innocent little human that lived in an orphanage. I was Isabella Cullen.

Deep down I knew though that I was still the last and only remaining 'Swan'. But they wouldn't take me in, in my hour of need. I was proud, proud to be a 'Cullen'.

My bond with my new family had grown so much in the matter of 5 days. I felt like I had known them for years not a week. My bond with Edward had defiantly grown the most. We pretty much inseparable by now. I hadn't admitted that I loved him, scared it would ruin our friendship if he didn't feel the same like I did towards him.

It was almost 5pm. I was sitting in the music room with Edward watching him while he played the piano. I never seen anyone play as good as him. I suppose he had over 90 years of practice. Like the saying ' Practice makes perfect'. It wasn't just a saying with Edward though. It was a fact.

Edward was coming towards the end of the song, when I heard a car approaching. Of course Edward heard it too.

"Tanya..." he mumbled under his breath low enough that no human could here. Even though we were in a house full of vampires. I hadn't met Tanya but I sure had heard about her.

She wanted Edward.

I knew that much, She had been after Edward for about 40 years. And here was me… some stupid little born no one wanted. That's what I was.

Edward left my sided and headed to the stairs. I didn't really want to see Tanya sucking up to Edward. So I left the music room and headed to my room upstairs.

I was shocked to find Rosalie and Alice perched on the end of my bed.

"Hi, can I help you guys" I asked not knowing what they wanted me for.

"Well we know you really like Edward, and that Tanya had to get in the way. Anyway, were here to give you a make-over and get you looking great. Not that you don't already but we just want to make you look…special." Alice gushed out.

"I …don't like Edwa…" I began before I was cut of by Rosalie.

"Don't deny it honey I wasn't born yesterday I have seen the way you look at him. Tanya has nothing you have." Rosalie said.

"Thanks guys, but I don't thinks he likes me though. Maybe we should just stay friends." I replied.

"No way, he likes you. I haven't seen him so happy before.

"oh" was all I could seem to get out. I had never known this.

I walked over to Alice and Rose, grabbed their hands and pulled them to my dressing table.

"Lets get started then" I beamed.

I really hoped they were right, I didn't want to ruin my friendship with Edward.

**Yes, yes I know it's really short not even 600 hundred lines, but hey at least I update practically everyday **

**xoxBELLAxoxEDWARDxox **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6- On my way:**

**This chapter is a bit different to all of the other chapters as it is in Tanya's POV. **

**I hope you don't mind the change in scenery. And a huge SORRY! To everyone for not updating in 2 days but hopefully I will be updating again today at least once more.**

**Oh, and before the chapter please read the aurtors note at the bottom. It's important if you are planning on continuing with this story. Ok thanks again for sticking with so on with the chapter, ENJOY!... :)**

**Tanya's-POV:**

'One more day' I thought to myself. One more day, and I would get to see Edward the beautiful brown haired vampire who will be mine shortly. Scratch that, who will be mine in one more day.

Kate and Irina had been convincing me not to go because they didn't want me to 'ruin our friendship with the Cullens'. Some sisters they were… they didn't even trust me.

Although they said all this stuff to try and make me not go, I probably only took in about 5% of it though. They could say absolutely nothing to make me change my mind. They had both had 'mates' before. I hadn't. I thought they would know how it felt to really want to be with someone. But apparently not, it only matters if there involved.

They just keep giving me all this crap about how selfish I am being and that I should think of how this will implicate the family if it ends badly. Which it won't, of course.

_**3 Hours later.**_

I needed to hunt if I was going to be on a plane for 4 hours.

I hadn't hunted in about 2 weeks and my eyes were now black as coal. Black never works well with blonde hair and pale skin. Needed to change that… and fast.

After I came back from hunting I was shocked when I found a very serious and intense looking Kate standing in the doorway to my room.

"Can I help you" I asked her sarcastically rolling my eyes. Kate just growled at me and stepped closer to me.

I couldn't believe her. Did she honestly just growl at me.

"Did you just gro-" I began before she cut me off.

"I know what you are planning Tanya, and I just want to let you know that I don't agree with you. I would even go as far as to say that you are being childish" She told me.

"I am not being chil-" I began to tell her but she cut me off again.

"TANYA! Will you just let me finish"

I merely rolled by hands and rolled my right hand signalling her to continue with her _'speech'_.

"In my opinion Tanya, yes you are being childish…But I know how you feel about Edward. I have lived through it for 80 years. And please don't misunderstand me here. If you want him, go and get him I can't handle this anymore. BUT!... if it does turn out badly I'm not going to deny myself of saying 'I told you so'. Because I have. I've told you so."

I couldn't believe her. So now she thinks that she can control me and tell me what I can and can't do. Well I can't have that now can I.

"Well that's good then isn't it Kate?" I asked her.

"What's good Tanya?" she replied to my question…with another question.

"your little speech of course. I thought that you would of understood that whatever you said even if you forbid me to see Edward I would of still gone" I replied with a smug smile of myself feeling proud.

Kate just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Your pathetic Tanya" She whispered in disgust as she walked away.

Ha. I thought to myself, one down now one more to go. But Irina was always the harder one to get around much stricter. She hated to ruin relationships with other vampire 'families' as the end result was sometimes a fight between the two clans.

Maybe Kate would talk to her for me, and maybe I could just go… without her making a big deal out of it.

"TANYA!" Irina shouted me.

Or maybe not then I thought.

I ran down stairs at vampire speed and was there in a blink of a eye. I found Irina standing in the door way of the living room looking a lot more serious than Kate was. Ok more like 50 times more serious. Her stare on me seemed to be fixed to my eyes like she could see inside of them.

"So it's ok to go and ruin our relationship with the Cullen's now then is it Tanya?" Irina questioned me.

"Aww, come on Irina lighten up a bit I wouldn't be ruining any relationship between us and the Cullen's. Probably just making it stronger when I make little Eddie mine. All mine." I replied with a smile that spread across my whole face.

"Come on Tanya grow up a bit will you, how many times have you tried to make so called Eddie 'yours' " She waited a couple of minutes, waiting for my answer.

"Come on Tanya, how many? You're not scared of your sister now are you?" Of course I wasn't scared of her she was like a cuddly bear really. If you got to know her.

"I have never tried…properly." I lied.

"Oh come on Tanya" Irina started "You're fooling no one but yourself with the whole, look at me I am a sweet and innocent little vampire. Because Tanya honey its really not working and I don't think Edwards looking for a 5 year old BRAT!"

I couldn't believe Irina. Who did she think she was calling me a brat. I was no such thing, she was the Brat! Here. Not me her.

I couldn't be doing with people like her anymore who did she think she was anyway, she wasn't mom. Mom was dead and never coming back again. Ever.

"Personally Irina I don't know who you think you are. Well let's just get this straight… You don't own me a never will. The only ever person who owned me was mom. And she is dead and never, ever! Coming back. So sorry to burst your bubble Irina but I am going now and guess what, you can't stop me." It felt so good to get all of that out.

Irina's face was hilarious; I wish I had a camera on hand. She was in pure shock and remained to be in shock as I went upstairs to get my suitcases that I would need for my trip.

Five hours and a boring flight to Fork's I was finally approaching the drive to the Cullen's drive. I recognised everyone's scents, especially Edwards. However there was another scent that I could smell. It was sweet kind of like strawberries. It was sickly sweet. Would they really add another member to there coven and not tell me. They did reject me 5 years ago, saying they couldn't take on anymore vampires as people would begin to get suspicious of us. Yeah what a load of crap.

Suddenly I realised Edward could here my mind so I began to think of how much I loved him. If anyone even tried to get in the way of my plan to get Edward they wouldn't live to see the next hour.

I approached the door feeling very proud of myself. I didn't even have to knock on the door, and there was Edward standing there looking as good as ever. But something caught my attention.

That sickly sweet suck up stench was running up the stairs of the Cullen's home. Who was she anyway?

_**A/N: Important.**_

_**Ok, so I know that I haven't given Bella a power yet but I want to involve you all in the choice so I want you to review or P/M, me what you think. I have a few ideas already tell me if you like them.( There not all mine)**_

_**Keep the traditional shield but with a twist. **_

_**Bella can become pregnant even as a vampire and can also make other vampires pregnant.**_

_**She can control ,earth, fire and water.**_

_**Bella can transport to different places.**_

_**She can change the age of vampires to make them older or younger and then back again.**_

_**Bella can change herself to a human for a hour and can also change other vampires.**_

_**Finally Bella could have a mixture of these or even have all of these.**_

_**These are just some ideas, please vote on these or contribute you own.**_

_**Also I hoped you like the Tanya POV, I sure like writing it. Its nice to change now and then. If you didn't like please let me now whos POV: you do enjoy.**_

_**FINALLY- I really want to experiment with all the different POV's(POINT OF VIEW'S) so please tell me who's you would like me to try and I will try and put it in where it fit's. I will also do shout out's to anyone who asks for one on a review.**_

_**Thanks you again, xoxBELLAxoxEDWARDxox,**_

_**Its always a pleasure writing for you. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter-7: Here We Go.**

_**This is the second update today, just kind of a sorry present for not updating in a couple of days, As always please review. You probably already know who nice it is to get that email to say your story has been reviewed. Oh and this is an Edward's POV chapter as well **__**(along with Bella-POV also). **__**So yeah, on with this chapter.**___

_**Edward-POV:**_

Why was it that Tanya always decided to come over at the worse of times?

Me and Bella were sitting by my piano while I played for her when I heard Tanya. And as usual her thoughts were on me and how I was going to be hers in a matter of hours. Yeah I wouldn't bet on it. Apparently that's the only reason she came here today, she had her mind set on me and her becoming something more than family friends( if you would even call it that).

Bella obviously heard it to as she froze and looked at me. Immediately I jumped up and went to the door and opened. I didn't really understand what Bella was doing until she ran upstairs towards her room and then I heard her door close behind.

I really wanted to go up and see of everything was ok, but I was stopped by Tanya.

"Eddieee! It's so good to see you. I have missed you so much." She said engulfing me in a hug. Her 'stench' was revolting, cheap perfume.

"Please Tanya" I said breaking out of her hug. "My name is Edward not Eddie" I spat out in disgust.

"Oh I am so sorry Eddi- I mean Edward" she replied with a huge grin on her face.

I just rolled my eyes and gestured her to come in. Not that I really wanted her to. I showed her to one of the spare rooms on the second level 'well away from me and Bella' not that she really needed a room though.

"So Eddie…" she began. Did she not get the message that I didn't like her, or that name! "How have you been recently?" she asked me trying to start a conversation.

"Great" I replied not really wanting to talk to her.

"Oh that's good then isn't it Eddie, I couldn't stand it if you weren't ok. And Eddie what's that strawberry sweet stench that is all over the house and you?" she asked me.

Ha. She was referring to Bella, who actually smelt really good, I whole lot better than Tanya. At least Bella didn't need to drown herself in cheap perfume to actually have a bearable smell.

"That's Bella" I replied proudly. "She's that newest member to our coven. Carlisle changed her after she was in a car accident and near death. She is amazing Tanya so down to earth oh and she's beautiful to I will have to introduce you to her. Words just can't describe her."

"She sounds like a handful why didn't Carlisle just let her die?" She asked me snickering was sarcasm.

"Oh just grow up Tanya" I replied walking away from her.

I couldn't be bothered to deal with her. I wanted to continue with mine and Bella's piano session that was going great until we were rudely interrupted.

I made my way up to Bella's room. I was about to knock on her door when I heard shushed voices. Then the door opened and I found the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Bella.

**Bella-POV:**

I didn't recognise the girl in the mirror, she was beautiful. Alice kept going on about how Edward wouldn't be able to control himself around me. I just brushed it of though, it wasn't until he actually came to my bedroom door that I realised we need to be more than just friends.

"Hi" I said kind of embarrassed to see him.

"Hello, you look really…" he began "Beautiful" he finished his sentence.

"Thanks" I replied. "want to go back to the piano?" I asked

"Sure" he said grabbing my hand.

We walked down to the piano/music room at a vampire speed. He led me over to the stool and helped me down. Not that I needed the help but Edward was a gentleman. As soon as I was seated he went over to the over side and sat down. Then he began to play from where he started off.

He was amazing. Words just couldn't describe how perfect he was he didn't seem real at first.

The way his fingers danced so gracefully over each key as he played. The song was great but I didn't recognise it.

"Edward the songs great. But if you don't mind me asking, whats it called?" I asked him nervously.

"Well" he chuckled. "It's called Bella's Lullaby. I named it after you as I wrote it the day Carlisle found you and it just seemed to fit you so well."

"I feel honoured" I replied.

Edward the continue with the song instead he just looked at me hid eyes dancing between my eyes and my lips. And then he made the move. Very slowly Edward moved in and our lips met. I felt the most amazing spark between of. But way to soon the kiss was over and I felt alone again so I moved back in for another kiss and Edward accepted. It didn't feel wrong it felt right.

Everything just seemed to be fitting perfectly.

**Awww, finally they kissed.**

**So yeah I hoped you liked this. And please remember to review and vote for the power that you want Bella to have. **

**Please tell me if you think the story is moving to fast or to slow. I hope the pace is okay though at the moment. **

**So yeah again very sorry haven't had wi-fi all weekend so I haven't been able to update but you got two chapters today and everything will be back to normal this week and next week-end so thank-you again.**

**xoxBELLAxoxEDWARDxox **


	9. Chapter 9: complications

**First Sight **

**Chapter 8: Complications**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, sadly. The amazing SM owns Twilight. No copy right intended, just playing around with the characters, all my own plot.**

**AN/**

**Oh…My…Edward…!**

**Sorry I haven't update this story in like ever, but after some pm's I decided that I couldn't leave this story, especially not after where I left it:/ So here I am, UPDATING!...**

**Sorry, again for not updating but due to some personal circumstances it was virtually impossible, I do intend to finish this story (If you really want to know I wasn't able to update just PM me and I will happily share it with you… you guy's are like family:D) #**

**Anyway on a lighter note, has anyone seen trailer 2 for Breaking Dawn part 2… OhMyCullen, EEEEKKK I can't wait. I am getting tickets as soon as they go on sale for the midnight showing.**

**Continuing with this will be my pleasure…as long as you review…Hehe, but please review though good, bad I don't mind… well I do mind the bad but hey if the story needs improving just pop me a PM or review, On with the story **

**BELLA POV:**

Suddenly, bitch face Tanya came bursting through the doors of the piano room with a bang. Ruining mine and Edwards's special moment of joy.

"What the hell Tanya" Edward exclaimed jumping up from the chair which he was positioned in eight next to me.

"How dare you Edward…your mine!" Tanya screamed in anger shooting daggers at me "What do you see in that slut that isn't in me, were perfect…" Tanya pouted, giving Edward puppy dog eyes.

"Slow down there Tanya, I was never yours and I never will be. So I would like it if you left please, not just this room but the whole house. Go home Tanya." Edward told a annoyed looking Tanya, still looking as calm as ever.

" This isn't over!" Tanya seethed still shooting daggers at me. Leaving the room me and Edward remained silent until will heard Tanya's care speed away along the cobbled stone drive way which lead straight to the highway. When I was happy with the distance Tanya now was from the house I spoke.

"Edward, are you okay?" I cautiously asked him as he still seemed to be frozen in the position he was 5 minutes earlier.

"You silly girl" He chuckled. "I should be the one asking you that, she was the one that barged in here ruining our night." He told me in disgust.

Slowly I walked over to Edward putting my arms around his perfect neck.

"Who ever said that our night had been ruined" I told him, using my sexiest voice.

"Oh, now then Isabella let's show who ever said that how terribly wrong they were."

Carefully, Edward picked me up and ran at full vampire speed to his room. Immediately going for the buttons on my shirt.

"Is this okay Bella, Do you want this " Edward asked his voice full of worry.

How could he possibly think that I wouldn't want this… Of course I did. Edward was perfect and couldn't ever be with anyone else, I loved Edward.

"Of course I do Edward " I said, unbuckling his belt and taking down his trousers.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.'The next morning'.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...**

**EDWARD POV:**

Last night was amazing.

Although me and Bella never sleep during the evening, that still had to be the best night of my life, Bella is beautiful.

We were really lucky last night as the rest of our family was busy, Carlisle and Esme were at a hospital conference in Chicago, Rosalie and Emmett had gone for a weekend away and were due back today and Alice and Jasper had gone hunting and were coming back today.

Maybe Alice had a vision.

Whatever it was, mine and Bella's night was extraordinary.

I waiting outside on the porch while finished off in the shower. We were going hunting as we each hadn't hunted in nearly 2 weeks, which was a new record for my beautiful Bella.

Still be the new-born that Bella was she needed to hunt more regularly so that she would never get to thirsty. However we had been testing how strong Bella really was so that she could maybe soon be around humans. She had been passing… with flying colours.

It felt amazing when I was near Bella. We seemed to share some sort of bond, a came of spark every time that we touched one another. Words could not describe the feeling that I got every time me and Bella touched. And then best part to all of this is that I know that Bella feels exactly he same.

Suddenly I was brought out of my thought trance as I saw Bella come down the stairs and walk out the door which led to door where I was standing waiting for her.

Bella never failed to impress me and today was no exception. Her beautiful long mahogany hair fell beautifully down her back, the damp part clinging to her breathtakingly beautiful face. Her amber, slowly going golden eyes shone in the sun light. As the sun hit her pale, marble like skin crystal like glimmers projected of her skin.

"Edward…?" Her beautiful voice echoed around in my head.

"Yes Sweetheart?" I asked her, while she smiled at my choice of words for her.

"Are we going, because I really need to hunt" she asked me looking in agony.

"Sure thing, beautiful. Let's go so that we can get done and ready before everyone else gets back, Alice and Jasper are due back in a couple of hours same as Carlisle and Esme. Where as Rosalie and Emmett aren't due back till around 7pm tonight, is that ok?" I asked her getting ready to leave.

"Yeah. Let's go." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards to forest at her full vampire speed. Me soon over taking her, as I was much faster than she was even though she was still a new-born vampire.

Hunting with Bella was such an amazing feeling. She was just so graceful at what ever she did, even draining the life from an unlucky animal lurking around in the forest.

I loved Bella, but I didn't know if she felt the same about me, but all I could do was hope. Hope that she felt the same that I felt about her back to me.

Cautiously after draining her 5th prey of the evening Bella turned to face me. Her face showing a picture of pain, worry and determination.

"Edward…there is something I need to tell you"

**TANYA POV: (**_**HeHee, I couldn't resist putting Tanya's point of view in this chapter. It's only a small bit but still totally worth it :D…Got to love the bitch called Tanya Denali : D P.S. I don't actually usually see Tanya this way but it is my story plot… just go along with it)**_

I couldn't believe what Edward had done.

'_I loved him'_

'_I have feelings for him'_

'_Why did this slut face Bella, have to ruin everything'_

'_Why can't she just go away'_

'_I know… I will make her go away. I will do whatever I can to make her disappear and make Edward mine, the right way.'_

My last thought struck me like strong and powerful; bolt of lightening.

I will make Isabella 'Slutty' Swan disappear for good. She just ended up with the Cullen's when her stupid human gave out on her. Why couldn't Carlisle just waiting a couple more minutes, so that Bella could be no more. I didn't quite see what do Cullen's all saw in her. Carlisle and Esme already class her as their daughter, that should really be me right now. Alice is just happy about having a new sister and shopping buddy to spend all her money on –eye roll-. Emmett, well… he's Emmett, she is someone new to prank, play games with and joke with, "Urgghh" I never liked him anyway, ever I groaned. Jasper and Rosalie, didn't mind Bella, as long as she didn't hurt the family she was safe from them ever hurting her. I would never hurt their family. Well, not intentionally anyway. And Edward Where do I start, him actually seemed to love this girl, I was confused though. What did he see in her that he couldn't see in me.

I couldn't believe her, she had ruined everything.

And now the bitch was going to pay for it!

_**AN:**_

_**Dunndunderrr….**_

_**What is Tanya planning on doing to Bella to make her pay. And what has Bella got to say to Edward..?**_

_**I know, of course but you will need to read on to find out.**_

_**I really do hope that this chapter will make up for all of that time I missed and didn't update. Hopefully *Crosses fingers* I will now be able to update every couple of days again and that you guys will ever be able to forgive me, continue reading and REVIEW… or is that all to much to ask for:L..?**_

_**Anyway like I said at the top of this chapter if any of you want to know what has caused me to not update just PM me. Don't worry I haven't forgotten you guys. Heres the plan for next chapter.**_

_**Next chapter…?**_

"_**Bella, tells Edward her little secret in the woods and we will find out his reactions to that. Bella's power may be revealed and the consequences to that. Finally we may have a deeper look at what it is in fact that Tanya is plotting….^.^"**_

_**Mwah, evil I know, how dare I only give you that much info.**_

_**Much love to my sister who always helps me get through and reads the chapters beforehand.**_

_**Final note, Lover this song… I am sure you all know it.**_

"_Your love is my turning page, where only the sweetest words remain. every kiss is a cursive line, every touch is a redefining phrase._

_i surrender who I've been for who you are, for nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart. If I had only felt how it feels to be yours, well, I would have known what I've been living for all along. What I've been living for._

___Though we're tethered to the story we must tell, when I saw you, well, I knew we'd tell it well. With a whisper, we will tame the vicious seas. Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees."_

_**Turning Page- By Sleeping at Last.**_

_**Till Next time ,**_

_**xoxBELLAxoxEDWARDxox**_


End file.
